fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Geraakt door Bliksem: De inbraak (2)
center|link=Geraakt door Bliksem: Overzicht|Overzicht thumb|left Tamyra had gehoopt op een missie enkel met Zeneth. Hij was degene waar zij tegenop keek. Als ze deed wat er van haar verwacht werd, dan kon ze goed met Zeneth overweg. Ze had gehoopt dat ze tijdens deze missie haar band met hem kon verbeteren. Maar nu zag het ernaar uit dat dat haar niet ging lukken. Tenzij ze ervoor kon zorgen dat Dalon geen blunders maakte, maar daar had ze geen vertrouwen in. Zeneth was al het terrein opgegaan en stond bij een deur van het gebouw. Het liefst was hij gewoon naar de tiende verdieping geklommen, maar er stond te veel licht op het gebouw gericht. Dan maar via de lift, dacht Zeneth. Naast Zeneth stond trouwens een bewaker. Terwijl Zeneth de deur probeerde open te krijgen, keek de bewaker angstig naar de dief. Ook hij had een pistool op zich gericht. Het slot van de deur ging open. Tamyra en Dalon stonden ondertussen achter het hek. Het hek bestond uit een stalen frame en wat struiken er omheen. Tamyra zag het seintje van Zeneth door de bladeren. Ze wachtte nog enkele seconden totdat de camera zich had weggedraaid en duwde Dalon over het hek, die aan de andere kant op de grond viel. Tamyra ging met een soepelere beweging over het hek heen en trok daarna Dalon mee naar de parkeerplaatsen. Ze scholen achter enkele betonnen bloembakken. Tamyra zag Zeneth zogezegd op zijn horloge tikken en wees daarna naar links. Een spotlicht ging langzaam over het parkeerterrein en enkele beveiligingscamera's veranderde van richting. "En nu? We zitten vast en ik heb mijn enkel verstuikt dankzij jou" fluisterde Dalon geïrriteerd. Hij wreef over zijn enkel en probeerde zijn gefrustreerde blik op Zeneth te werpen. Tamyra besteedde geen aandacht aan Dalon en belde naar Zeneth. Zeneth stond nogal kalm tegen de deur te leunen en nam op. "Zeneth, ik heb het overzicht niet meer. Wat nu?" vroeg Tamyra die het heel vervelend vond om hulp in te schakelen. "Ik geef je zo wel een seintje en dan ren je mijn kant op. Probeer Dalon wel mee te sleuren, want de timing komt nauw" zei Zeneth op een kalme en vriendelijke toon. "Oké" antwoordde Tamyra en hing op. "Opgelet, we gaan zo rennen" zei Tamyra tegen Dalon en keek aandachtig naar Zeneth. Zeneth keek naar de bewakingscamera's en de zoeklichten. Hij hield zijn hand op en begon met zijn vingers af te tellen. "Ik ga echt niet rennen. Ik heb vast mijn enkel verstuikt" protesteerde Dalon. Tamyra zag hoe Zeneth aangekomen was bij zijn laatste vinger. Op het moment dat hij deze naar beneden deed, trok Tamyra Dalon overeind en sleurde hem mee naar Zeneth. Zeneth hield de deur open en liet Tamyra en Dalon naar binnen. Voordat hij naar binnen ging, keek Zeneth nog even naar de bewaker. "Geen woord" zei Zeneth indringend en sloot daarna de deur. thumb|leftStrompelend liep Dalon een stukje verder de gang op. "En jij denkt dat die bewaker zijn mond houdt?" zei Dalon die daaraan twijfelde. "Voor een kwartier zeker" zei Zeneth en bekeek de richtingen waar ze naartoe konden gaan. Hij keek bedenkelijk. "Zoek je iets?" vroeg Tamyra. "De bedrading van de camera's. We staan nu gelukkig nog in een dode hoek" zei Zeneth en zocht verder. Dalon voelde zich nogal ongemakkelijk toen hij al de bewakingscamera's zag op het plafond. Hij moest er niet aandenken dat er enkele bewakers zijn pad zouden kruisen. Tamyra draaide zich om en zag een bedieningspaneel vlak bij de deur. "Ik weet niet zeker of dit paneel van de deur is of van de camera's hier in de buurt" zei Tamyra bedenkelijk. Zeneth liep naar het paneel toe en legde zijn hand erop. Het licht van het paneel doofde. Enkel het groene led lichtje werd rood. "Oké, we kunnen verder" zei Zeneth en besloot de gang recht voor hen in te gaan. Ze liepen nog enkele gangen verder toen Zeneth opmerkte dat de bewakingscamera's in aantal minder werden. Zeneth gebaarde dat Dalon en Tamyra moesten wachten. Dalon leunde tegen de muur aan vanwege de pijn in zijn enkel. "Wat nu weer?" vroeg Dalon pijnlijk. "Infrarood?" suggereerde Tamyra. Ze klapte haar laptop open. Zeneth activeerde zijn bril. "Het is een niet heel moeilijk parcours" concludeerde Zeneth aan de bewegende stralen die op zijn scherm te zien waren. "Pas wel op voor de straal rechtsonder. Die veranderd van snelheid" zei Tamyra die op haar laptop keek. Zeneth stapte in het net van laserstralen. Vrij soepel vond hij zijn weg en kwam aan de andere kant van de gang terecht. "Nu mag jij" glimlachte Zeneth naar Tamyra. Hij keek nog even of de kust vrij was en richtte zich daarna op Dalon. "Waag het niet om een straal aan te raken" zei Zeneth dreigend. "Jouw partner heeft mijn enkel verstuikt! Ik kan nog net lopen, maar dit lukt mij echt niet" ging Dalon weer in protest. Zeneth zuchtte en wreef in zijn gezicht. "Dalon, jij gaat eerst" nam Zeneth als besluit. "Tamyra, geef hem een paar corrigerende tikken, wil je?" wende Zeneth zich tot zijn gewilde teamgenoot. Tamyra knikte en gaf Dalon de eerste duw. Wankelend kwam Dalon in het net terecht. "Oké, stap over die straal bij de linker voet heen" zei Zeneth geduldig. Tamyra stapte ook in het net en hield Dalon bij zijn arm vast. Tamyra wees snel waar hij daarna moest gaan staan. "Buk je hoofd" zei Zeneth daarna toen hij een straal van boven zag naderen. Dalon voelde de pijn in zijn voet en kon er moeilijk op staan. Even verloor hij zijn evenwicht toen hij nog een stap wilde zetten, maar Tamyra hield hem stevig vast zodat hij niet kon vallen. Zeneth was ook weer het net ingestapt en liep richting Dalon toe. Hij nam het over van Tamyra. "Tamyra, ga jij alvast verkennen?" vroeg Zeneth. Tamyra knikte en manoeuvreerde langs de stralen het net uit en nam daarna de gang naar links. "Oké, we zijn op de helft, Dalon" zei Zeneth en begeleidden hem verder. Dalon ging op zijn verstuikte voet staan en voelde een stekende pijn. Hij wilde in elkaar zakken, maar Zeneth hield hem stevig overeind. "Knijp niet zo!" zei Dalon geïrriteerd. "Ik wil je alleen helpen" zei Zeneth nog kalm. "Ja, ja" zei Dalon die er niks van geloofde. "We hadden een slechte start, maar het belangrijkste is dat we de missie volbrengen en er geen ongelukken gebeuren." "Geen ongelukken? En nu opeens aardig doen. Ik vertrouw jou niet" zei Dalon op een boze toon. "Dan niet, dat doe ik ook niet bij jou" zei Zeneth kort. "En laat me nu los! Ik ben geen kind meer en ik heb geen zin in jouw spelletjes" zei Dalon en wrong zijn arm uit de greep van Zeneth. "Jij wilt mijn spel niet spelen? Goed dan spelen we jouw spel" zei Zeneth geïrriteerd. Hij duwde Dalon daarna vooruit en werd hardhandiger. "En nu niet gaan zeuren, want we spelen jouw miezerige spelletje" zei Zeneth en duwde hem naar voren zodat Dalon op de grond viel, buiten het net van laserlichten. "Opstaan en meekomen, Dandelion" beval Zeneth. Dalon kwam moeizaam overeind en liep daarna strompelend achter Zeneth aan. Hij liep in een snelle pas richting zijn teamgenoot. Zeneth ging de hoek om terwijl Dalon een paar meters achter liep. Dalon hoorde een klap om de hoek. center|link=Geraakt door Bliksem: Overzicht|Overzicht Categorie:Geraakt door Bliksem Categorie:Geraakt door Bliksem: hoofdstukken Categorie:Zefred